Twist-tie closure devices are well known in the art and widely available. They are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. Methods of making and dispensing twist-tie closure devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,830, 5,213,400, and 5,232,431. Although the methods and apparatus disclosed in these patents constitute advances in the art, additional improvements are beneficial. For example, improvements relating to the cost of manufacturing the dispensers and the effort required to keep the dispensers stocked would be useful.